


Давай займемся виртом

by Jager_st, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 миди R – NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Начальство решило, что так надо
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 миди R – NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Давай займемся виртом

Текст размещен вот тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/10345616

В связи с тем, что отсюда прут в сетевые библиотеки не стесняясь :(


End file.
